


the one with the hot naked guy

by pansexuaIeven



Series: the ones inspired by FRIENDS [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexuaIeven/pseuds/pansexuaIeven
Summary: Eva's apartment comes with a view of a hot naked guy. Isak isn't complaining.(or, a fic inspired by ugly naked guy on Friends)





	the one with the hot naked guy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Friends inspired fic! This one is completely silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Hot naked guy is walking around again!” Eva yelled in glee, breaking through the chatter that was going on in the apartment she shared with Noora. 

As soon as her words rang out, there was a flurry of activity as Vilde, Chris, and Noora abruptly ended their conversation with Isak and Jonas and ran over to join Eva by the large window centered in her living room. 

“Really? Again with this guy? What is his deal?” Jonas asked in annoyance from where he was sitting next to Isak on the couch.

“Wait, what’s going on? Who’s hot naked guy?” Isak was confused by what had just happened, but intrigued at the same time. He was always here for the words “hot”, “naked”, and “guy” being used together. 

“Come and look, Isak! Trust me, you don’t want to miss this.” replied Eva, still staring out of her window with a dreamy look on her face. Vilde, Chris, and Noora were standing next to Eva now and also looking out of the window, seeming to be in a similar entranced state by what they saw, their mouths slightly open. Giving Jonas a look of curiosity and only being met with an eyeroll in return, Isak got up from the couch and went to stand next to Eva, gazing out of the window to see what the big deal was. 

“Holy shit.” Isak said when he saw what they were all looking at. 

“Yep.”

“That. That is...a hot naked guy.” It was all Isak could say as he felt himself go into the same dazed trance as the girls, his mouth falling open involuntarily. Directly across the street from Eva’s apartment, with a perfect view from her window, there was a hot naked guy walking around his own apartment. The guy was tall, probably taller than Isak himself, and had blonde hair that appeared to be carefully styled. His body was lean but slightly muscled. This guy was hitting all of Isak’s weak points, and Isak couldn’t find a single flaw on him to dampen the raw attraction that he felt. As Isak and the others kept staring, the guy appeared to just be idly cleaning things, without any idea that he was being watched. After a minute of just blankly staring at the hot naked stranger, Isak spoke again.

“But...why? Why is he just walking around naked like that?” 

“Who knows?” Chris said. “But I’m not complaining, that’s for sure. Have you seen the size of his dick? Damn Isak, would you be able to sit after taking that thing?” 

“Chris!” Vilde squealed as Isak began to blush furiously, refusing to answer the question. Chris wasn’t lying, hot naked guy was also hot, naked, well-endowed guy, but Isak just wasn’t the type of guy that wanted to openly discuss his sex life like that. But…yeah, he would probably have problems sitting the next day if that dick somehow ever found its way inside of his ass. 

“I mean, Chris is only telling the truth, Vilde. Hell, that thing could probably take someone’s eyes out if hot naked guy waved it around hard enough.” replied Eva. At this, Isak could hear Jonas let out a groan. “But, to answer you Isak, I have no clue why he walks around naked like that. He only moved in a week or so ago but he’s been doing this almost everyday since then. He lives alone, so I guess maybe he just enjoys it? There’s probably a certain kind of freedom in it.” 

“It’s weird, is what it is. Who walks around naked like that with their window blinds still up and with other apartment buildings across the street? This guy has to have an exhibitionist kink or something.” Jonas said from where he was still sitting on the couch. “And do you guys have to blatantly stare at him like that? Isak, come on, man. Wipe the drool off your face.” 

“Sorry Jonas, but they really weren’t lying about the hot part.” Isak couldn’t even be bothered to tear his eyes away from the naked guy to look at Jonas when he replied to him. Especially considering hot naked guy was now bending over picking something off the floor, his back to Eva’s apartment and providing a great view of his ass. Damn. This guy really didn’t have a flaw on him.

“Don’t worry, Jonas. You’re hot too. You’re just not walking around naked, so this guy is far better to look at right now.” Eva tried to reassure her boyfriend, even as she still kept staring over at hot naked guy. However, as Eva was speaking, hot naked guy walked out of the room into a different area of his apartment that was unviewable from Eva’s window. The show was over for now. Once Isak and the girls had looked for a little bit longer to be sure that hot naked guy wasn’t coming back into view, they finally tore their eyes away and walked back to where they had been sitting prior to the disruption.

“Damn, Eva. I can’t believe you and Noora get to live across from that. How do you get anything done? I would just live in front of that window.” Chris said, still with a dreamy smile on her face. 

“Well, it’s not like he’s naked all the time. Plus, he’s not always in that room.” 

“Still. Fuck.” 

“Shit, I’m so gay.” Isak moaned, unable to get the mental image of hot naked guy out of his head. He really needed to get laid soon.

“I told you.” Eva laughed as she looked at Isak. “Exactly your type, too.”

Isak rolled his eyes, but he didn’t argue the point. Eva knew him far too well for that. 

“Eva, I’m pretty sure he’s everyone’s type, not just Isak’s.” Chris said. “He may have to fight me for that one.” 

“Oh, please, Chris. There’s no competition there.” 

“You sure about that? That spoon trick may not have worked on you at Nissen, but that’s only because you’re gay. It’s worked on plenty of other guys, and I’m pretty sure hot naked guy would be into it too. I'm irresistible.” 

Before Isak could reply and defend his flirting honor, Noora cut in. 

“Guys, it’s not like it matters anyway. I’m pretty sure we aren’t going to actually meet hot naked guy. More like….admire from afar and appreciate the sight.”

“Ugh, I guess you’re right.” Chris conceded the point. “But damn, that is a sight to be appreciated. I will definitely be spending a lot more time over here and in front of that window.”

“Okay, enough about this hot naked guy. Are we going to watch this movie or not?” said Jonas, clearly at his limit with the conversation. 

Isak and the others agreed, finally settling in to watch it. However, Isak found his thoughts wandering back to the hot naked guy and he knew that these thoughts would be occupying his mind for the foreseeable future. 

__________

After Isak’s first spotting of the hot naked guy, he made sure to go over to Eva and Noora’s apartment as often as he could in order to see him as much as possible. It became the new hangout spot for his group of friends and him and the girls always enjoyed the show when hot naked guy would make his appearances. Isak thought that over time, he would become desensitized to the sight of hot naked guy and his attraction would lessen. However, if anything, his attraction only got worse as hot naked made even the most banal tasks look sexy. Isak’s sexual frustration grew even more and he found himself returning to that window as often as possible to stare out longingly at hot naked guy.

It all came to a head one day a few months later when Isak was drinking with everyone one Friday night at Eva’s apartment to celebrate the end of exams. They had been drinking for a few hours, and everyone but Sana and Noora were heavily intoxicated. At some point, Vilde had suggested a game of truth or dare. It seemed like it would be harmless fun at the time Isak agreed to it, but things quickly spiraled out of control.

“Isak. Truth or dare?” Jonas asked, giving Isak a smirk that made him a little bit suspicious. He knew Jonas almost as well as he knew himself, and he knew what that look meant. Jonas was up to something and Isak wasn’t sure that he would like what this meant. He weighed his options, trying to decide which one Jonas wanted him to pick so Isak could select the opposite one. 

“......dare?” replied Isak hesitantly, hoping he had chosen correctly. However, to his dismay, Jonas’ grin only grew bigger at that. Fuck. This would not be good. Isak tried to brace himself for what Jonas had planned for him. 

“I dare you to go over to hot naked guy’s apartment and knock on his door. Buck naked.” 

There was silence for a moment. Then, after the words had sank in, everyone but Isak began laughing hysterically. Isak could only sit there in shock as the horror of the dare washed over him.

“Holy fuck, Jonas! That is amazing!” Vilde said, clapping her hands in excitement as she and the others continued to laugh. 

“Jonas! I’m not doing that!” whined Isak. Knocking on hot naked guy’s apartment would have been bad enough, but naked too? This was on a whole new level of embarrassment that Isak would not be able to handle.

“What? Weren’t you just bragging about being the master of dares? That there’s no dare that you’re too scared to do?” Jonas was still smirking. He knew the way to get Isak to do something was to challenge his pride. 

“Yeah, Isak, come on, mister master of dares. You aren’t scared of a hot naked guy, right? I know it’s been awhile since you hooked up with someone, but a dick isn’t anything to fear.” teased Eva. 

“Eva. You saw me deepthroat that bottle back in first year at Nissen. I’m pretty sure you know that there is nothing about a dick that I fear.” Isak smirked at her. The video of him going down on the Coke bottle used to embarrass him, but now he just found it as amusing as everyone else did. Plus, no one could ever doubt his blowjob skills after seeing that. Isak had spent a lot of time in controlling his gag reflex and took pride in showing off his knowledge now.

“Exactly, we all know how much you love a big dick and having one in you. So, what’s the problem with doing the dare then?” Eva replied, unfazed by Isak’s attempt to distract her.

“Ugh. Why do I have to be naked though?! Can’t I just do the knocking, but clothed? I mean, what if someone comes out of their apartment and sees me naked in their hallway? I don’t want them calling the police on me or something.” 

“It’s after midnight, Isak.” Vilde reasoned earnestly. “Most people are going to be asleep by now. Odds are that no one is going to be coming out of their apartment at this time of night. You’ll be fine….probably.” 

Jonas had gotten up while Vilde had been talking and was now looking out of Eva’s window towards hot naked guy’s apartment. He was grinning in triumph and Isak felt his heart sink as Jonas turned back around to look at him, eyebrows raised in glee.

“And just your luck, he’s still up. Sitting his naked self on his couch, watching TV. So, what do you say, Isak? Going to do it? Or are you going to chicken out and lose the ‘master of dares’ title?” Jonas said, looking at Isak with a challenging look in his eyes. Isak could tell that Jonas was expecting him to back out, to admit defeat. And it was the knowledge of Jonas’s confidence in Isak’s refusal that Isak did the exact opposite of what was expected of him. 

“Not a chance, Vasquez.”

Thus, that was how Isak found himself walking over to hot naked guy’s apartment in the middle of the night, dressed only in a robe. Jonas had agreed to the robe, as Isak walking around naked outside would have prevented the dare from being completed. However, Isak had been given firm instructions that he had to remove the robe once he was in the hallway where hot naked guy’s apartment was located. Hot naked guy’s front door was visible from Eva’s window, so they would be able to verify that Isak went through with knocking on the door naked. 

Before Isak had left Eva’s apartment, they had all counted the floors and windows to figure out where hot naked guy’s apartment was within the complex and all too soon, Isak found himself taking off his robe outside of an apartment on the third floor. Though he was nervous, his nakedness was a very good motivator for Isak to quickly screw up his courage and knock on hot naked guy’s front door. Having one stranger see him naked was embarrassing enough, Isak didn’t need multiple strangers to witness this. 

After rapping on the door with two quick knocks, Isak waited, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself. He could do this. He just had to fake the confidence he wasn’t feeling until this was over. Isak took in a few more deep breaths as he heard steps approaching the door. 

“Hel-what the fuck?!” Hot naked guy had answered the door, but he now had a robe of his own on. Huh. Now that he thought about it, Isak guessed it was silly to expect hot naked guy to answer the door with no clothes on. 

“Um. Hello?” said Isak, at a loss for words. He really hadn't planned how this whole thing would go down and wasn’t sure what to say. It didn't help that hot naked guy was even more attractive in person even with a robe on, serving to further jumble Isak’s thoughts. 

“Is there a reason why you're naked?! And do I know you? Are you sure you're at the right apartment?”

Despite his confused and shocked tone, Isak didn't miss how hot naked guy’s eyes subtly raked down Isak’s body in appreciation. The knowledge that this hot guy was checking him out gave Isak a shot of confidence and he put his hand on his hip to call more attention to the muscles in his arms. 

“I mean, I just assumed someone had to be naked to hang out in your apartment, seeing as how that's all you do in here.”

“What?!” Hot naked guy blushed as he went to pull his robe tighter over himself. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you aware that your apartment has windows? You might want to invest in some blinds. Not that I’m complaining about the show you put on, not at all.” 

“You watch me?!” 

“I mean, it’s kind of hard to miss you. Don’t worry though, my friends know you as hot naked guy, not the ugly naked guy. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

At this, hot naked guy looked momentarily surprised. However, his surprise soon shifted to amusement as a grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up. Once his words hit him, Isak began to blush. He had gotten so caught up in his flirting that he may have said more than he meant to by revealing to hot naked guy that he was in fact known as hot naked guy. 

“Hot naked guy? And what are you supposed to be, huh?” Hot naked guy gestured to Isak’s body. “Hotter naked guy?” 

“Ugh, this was just a stupid dare I was given by my best friend.” Isak said, his blush spreading as hot naked guy flirted back with him. “Turn around, they’re probably all still watching from the apartment across the way. A floor up from yours.” 

Hot naked guy raised his eyebrows at Isak before turning around and looking where Isak had indicated. He started laughing when he saw all of Isak’s friends looking out of the window at them. Isak could see their jaws drop in shock as hot naked guy waved good-naturedly at them. Isak couldn’t help but to laugh too, despite his embarrassment. 

“Anyway, I completed my dare so I’m just gonna go ahead and leave now.” Isak said, leaning down to shrug his robe back on. He had spent way more time naked in this hallway than he was comfortable with. 

“So you’re leaving? Just like that?” 

“Uh, yeah? The dare was to get naked and knock on your apartment door. I’ve done more than that, and my friends have proof of that. Dare completed.” 

“Don’t you want to know my name? Or will I live on as hot naked guy only?” Hot naked guy raised his eyebrows again as he teased Isak. 

“Um...sure. I’m Isak, what’s your name?” 

“Even.” 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Even. See you around sometime.” Isak said, turning around to leave. 

“Isak.” 

Isak turned around once more, and his jaw dropped. Even had taken his robe off, and was now standing in his doorway completely naked. 

“How about we make ‘sometime’ right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the ending reads like a beginning of a porno. A silly fic needs a silly ending. Anyway, I'm sad to say that this might be my last bit of writing that I publish on here. I have a few WIPs, including the next chapter of my multi-chapter fic, but a few recent events in the fandom have made me feel a bit weird about contributing content to this fandom and have made question if it's really worth my time and effort. It has nothing to do with my readers, you guys have been amazing and I am so appreciative of all the support you have given me on here. You've helped me rediscover my love for writing. I haven't completely made my mind up about this and I am going to take some time to continue to think about it, but I just wanted to make people aware due to my incomplete multi-chapter fic. I really don't want to abandon it unfinished, so I am hoping I will feel better about this all in a few days. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and you can reach me on twitter @pansexuaieven if you want. Thanks for reading.


End file.
